Running out of Pain
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: A different inside look a the relationship between Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. A songfic. There is no slash here. Please Review ^_~


Running Out of Pain  
  
Disclaimer: The song, Running out of Pain belongs to 12 Stones. Harry and Ron belong to their owner.  
  
// As he raises his hand you begin to understand // // That no love is worth the hate that you feel //  
  
Ronald Weasly watched Harry chase after the golden snitch. He was so close to having it. So close to winning for Griffindor. until Draco Malfoy shoved hard into Harry. He knew Harry had civilized feelings for Draco. He saw the way Harry looked at Malfoy at times. But he also caught the anger and hate that flashed afterwards.  
  
// Now you're running out of pain //  
  
Ron remembered the first time he got really close to Harry. He had walked in on Harry cutting himself across the wrist. The look on his friend's face was a mixture of love and hate for the blade that made him bleed. All he could do was kneel next to Harry and ask him what was wrong. All his could do was hold him and try to stop the bleeding.  
  
// And all these feelings feel the same // // So you close your eyes and wish it all away //  
  
Harry tried to let go of it all. He had tried everything else to ease his pain. But it wouldn't go away. Malfoy had gotten to him. Had broken something inside him. Taken away his sanity. his friends. his love. He thought he had nothing left to keep. He thought everything slipped through his hands. So his cut himself. He felt the stinging blade then the pounding rush of blood that ran down his hand. It felt so good. He almost felt peace. almost found his sanity. Then Ron had fled to him. Hugged him and tried to stop the feeling.  
  
// And I lie awake and I try to say // // Anything I know just to ease your pain //  
  
He had witnessed Harry slit his wrist a second time, more frantically since the last time he did it two months ago. He held Harry close to him as he cried in frustration. He coaxed Harry to tell him everything to get it off his chest. Harry had survived against Voldemort for the final time. But that didn't stop anything that was walled up in Harry. No one had left him alone. No one could treat him just as a normal kid. No one could do that like Ron always did. And once again Ron had tried to stop the bleeding. He did not let go of his friend, not even when he fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.  
  
// But you hide away where no one can see //  
  
// And it's only you that can set you free //  
  
Then Harry disappeared for a while. Dumbledore had gone looking for him. So had all the other teachers. But his room was empty. His uncle's home was empty of him too. And the Weasly's had no idea were he was. It was almost too perfect. A place to hide away from the world. A place to hide from himself. but Ron had found him. And only Ron had tried to stop him again from cutting. And it was him who tried to bring him back.  
  
// Now the time has come again //  
  
Ron wiped Harry's tears away and hugged him tightly. Harry's load of pain had definitely gone unnoticed to those who saw him only as the famous Boy- Who-Lived, not as a human being that was suffering from a locked up pain. And for the first time he saw how much Ron really did care about him.  
  
// So you reach deep down within // // To find the strength that you have buried there //  
  
"Are you ready to head back home 'Arry?" Ron asked. "Do you think you are strong enough to try this again?"  
  
"I think so." he replied quietly. He rolled his sleeves down to cover his scars. He after all, still had Luscius Malfoy to deal with. He had renewed strength to finish the Death Eaters' coven. A renewed strength given to him from Ron. Yet there was still a part of him crying out that he wasn't ready.  
  
// As you turn to walk away you can still hear him say // // You'll never make it in this world alone //  
  
Ron headed for the secret door when Harry grabbed his hand, "Will you promise me something Ron?"  
  
"Anything 'Arry." he best friend replied and smiled shyly.  
  
"Will you promise to never leave me alone?" Ron looked at him questioningly, "I need all the strength I can get." then Harry pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his friend in an embrace. "You're my closest friend Ron."  
  
"Of course I'll be there for you Harry." Ron replied, "Always."  
  
// You try to fight (you try to fight) //  
  
And now Harry was back in it again. He was more determined to make Griffindor win when he saw that Ron was smiling at him. Watching him. Harry smiled and flew off to catch up to Malfoy. He was the finest seeker there ever was, and he wasn't about to let Malfoy win again.  
  
// You hide the pain (you hide the pain) //  
  
But the pain in his wrist ebbed at him as he pulled up before he could crash into the ground. Through all his twists and turns. Through all his loops and dives. He had caught up to Malfoy and shoved him aside and kept flying towards his destination. Just as he reached for it, Malfoy hit the back of Harry's broom causing him to loose his balance a little. He hit it again and sent Harry sailing into the air and landing on the ground in a roll. His wrist had snapped and his nearly closed wound reopened. He weakly held up the snitch for the world to see before he cried out in pain and dropped it.  
  
"And Harry Potter wins the game for Griffindor!"  
  
Ron was at his side immediately afterwards. They were ushering him to the hospital wing to fix his bleeding wrist. Draco lingered behind, glaring at Potter. But more so at his friend Ronald Weasly. He had almost succeeded in killing his enemy until that red haired boy got in his way. But he also felt very jealous of the Weasly. Potter had a loyal close friend and he did not. And as Ron had promised, several weeks before they had come back, he never left Harry alone all the while he was there in the hospital wing.  
  
Once Harry was well again, the two hurried from class to class. Both holding hands and their books, hoping not to get into anymore trouble than they had been in.  
  
// You walk away (never again) // 


End file.
